You Love Who?
by readnwritelover
Summary: They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They  hated  either.  Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she realy feel for him and what will everyone say about it? Spike/Iceboxx Becky  pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

You Love Who?

**** Hey Everybody this is my first FanFic Ever I was reading this story by a writer here and I kinda got inspired. Thanks EcstasyofShesshomaru you inspired me with your story and hopefully this will inspire you to finish your story that I really liked.

They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she realy feel for him and what will everyone say about it?

_**The giants have won! Giants! Giants! Giants! **_

_**We Won? We Won! We Won! We Won!**_

That was the happiest day of my life, we finaly beat the Cowboys My dad finally outsmarted, and beat my uncle Kev. Even my aunt cheered for us. We were the Underdog that came out on top. That was 6 years ago now I'm in High School and lets face it we grew up Some friends satyed some left. We still keep contact though. Johnny of course lives with his dad they live in chicago now but visit for a while during summer his dad promised and they also have an awsome relationship which helps a lot he's not so lonely anymore, he has new friends and of course he still has us. Then there is Nubie who is in college; and really is it that suprising the guys a genious. The suprising thing is thathe is currently and alumnus at Harvard U studying law now that is surprising huh? We keep in touch and still talk on the phone but he come home when he has time off of course his parents still live in Urbania. Last but not least and he certain ly wasn't a friend was Spike Hammersmith. Both him and his dad stayed for a while his dad said that they wanted to settle down but 3 yrs later Spile was recruited to another football team. That team happened to be in Cincinnati, not really far from here but still far away. Last time I heard he was doing okay, I guess uncle kev still talks to Mike Hammersmith Spike's Dad they became really good friends even dad kinda joined in but you know dad he doen't really know much about football; well at least back then.

You wanna hear a little secret the last time I saw Spike … well he kinda … he kinda looked …..Cute ? Did I say that I don't know I mean he no longer had the military cut like he had before and le stopped talking in the third person and everything . But there is something about Him… I don't Know…

Please Let me know if you like it and review please :)


	2. Chapter 2: He's back?

**You Love Who?**

****** Hey Everybody this is my first FanFic Ever I was reading this story by a writer here and I kinda got inspired. Thanks EcstasyofShesshomaru you inspired me with your story and hopefully this will inspire you to finish your story that I really liked.**

**They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she really feel for him and what will everyone say about it?**

* * *

_***Special thanks to __Kayomitsu for being my first ever "reviewee", SweetNJuicyX0, CaRiNeSs***_

* * *

Chapter 2: He is back?

There I was it was finally winter break and Christmas was a few days away uncle Kevin and Dad had settled their differences and were closer than they had ever been. Not that I was complaining but we have been working all day trying to get everything ready for the Christmas party the O'Shea family started having for friends and family before actual Christmas was here. Due to the fact that not all family could come on the actual Christmas or needed to be home by that time it became a tradition to celebrate two weeks before Christmas that way more people could come. Because we like a more closed environment and family time during Christmas this was also very convenient.

Guests would be coming in about four hours and things were still hectic Aunt Karen was freaking out and Uncle Kevin was on the receiving end; again. Not that they did it a lot but this happened a lot when Aunt Karen wanted things to go great and only during Christmas did this happen rarely on other occasions. She had both Debbie and me decorating and Priscilla Debbie's little sister was in charge of the Christmas tree. My dad and my stepmom Patty (Did I mention that they got married four years ago? Well they did), were helping out as well Patty and Aunt Karen were in charge of Catering making sure everything was going well in the kitchen and that all the food was there. Dad and Uncle Kevin were outside decorating the front Doors and putting Christmas lights on a now empty lot that uncle kev and dad had that was used just for this occasion. Jr well what can I say I know I had a crush on him when I saw him at the supermarket heck I even surprised myself.

_**Flashback**_

_Man these donuts are good. There is nothing like powdered donuts. What was that, flying toilet paper?_

_Hanen: "What an arm!"_

_Zolteck: "What a find!"_

"_What a HUNK! Wait a minute what am I saying! I'm the Icebox! The Icebox doesn't like boys! _

_Except for that one!" (DUCK) _

_JR: "Ey buddy… Catch this"_

_Tad: "He caught it!"_

_Jr: "Good Catch!"_

_Hanen: "Nice Arm!"_

_Jr: "Jr Floyd"_

_Hanen: "I'm Hanen"_

_Zolteck: "Zolteck"_

_Jr: "What's up?"_

_Tad: "I'm tad!"_

_Jr: "Cool!"_

_Zolteck: "You wanna play some football"_

_Hanen: "yeah, let's see that arm again!"_

_Where is he?_

_Boo!_

_***END Flashback***_

Man that was embarrassing having all that isle fall on me and the guys laughing at me the "ICEBOX" whoa but I grew out my crush Debbie didn't she's going out with him even though she has to wait till the weekends to see him or rarely during the week. It's a good thing that she grew out of the spoiled princess stage she was in or else we wouldn't be best friends today. Don't get me wrong we like different things and have different friends, but hey we are family, Right? Right!

Jr finally having finished finals for the first semester of university came home to be with the family of course with Debbie is where he spends most of his time right now they need to catch up but he still finds time to hang with the boys. I'm still one of them, the LITTLE GIANTS but in a more girly version aunt Karen and Debbie helped out! How else was I gonna get a boyfriend not that I've had too much luck in the department but I'm happy I'm in the football team to a female one, I found some girls that were willing to play and well what can I say we are Champion three years running !

Getting back to the party the "adults" were in charge of the guest list, we had some input don't get me wrong my friends were coming but I don't know who else and I was getting nervous this was beginning to feel like a circus, getting bigger by the moment.

Three and a half hours later

I was talking with some friends from the football teams (male and female) and them I turn around and who do I see …. Johnny and his dad I walk up to him followed by the others and welcome him back to Urbania and to the team.

We are talking a million miles at a time all of us surrounding him when I hear that voice saying…

****: Hello… what about my welcome?

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading. Sorry it took me so long to post but I have a lot of stuff to do.

REVIEW PLEASE !


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

**You Love Who?**

**

* * *

**

****** Hey everybody this is my first FanFic Ever I was reading this story by a writer here and I kinda got inspired. Thanks EcstasyofShesshomaru you inspired me with your story and hopefully this will inspire you to finish your story that I really liked.**

* * *

**They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she really feel for him and what will everyone say about it?**

* * *

_***Special thanks to __Kayomitsu for being my first ever "reviewee", SweetNJuicyX0, CaRiNeSs***_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Own anything **

Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise and even more surprises

_We are talking a million miles at a time all of us surrounding him when I hear that voice saying…_

_****: Hello… what about my welcome?_

* * *

Whoa I think my heart just stopped it was him the one I've been thinking about. I remember the first time I saw him my dad brought him to the little giants. Of course he didn't like me right of the bat as soon as he found out I was JUST a girl or a "berserk Barbie doll" not that I looked like a Barbie doll all dressed up in football gear I looked like one of the guys. But the time I saw him there was something about him that caught my eye, what it was I didn't know at the time back then I was infatuated with Jr. But still there was something about the way he looked at me. Nothing about competition and a game to prove that I wasn't worthy of playing football or being on his team.

Now as I am starring at him dumbstruck I am wondering who invited him. Then I hear Jr.

Jr: Hey man glad you made it I almost thought you wouldn't come!

Spike: I'm doing ok you know my dad we finally decided to move back home so we are still moving in.

He's moving back? What now I have a million questions running through my mind. When did Spike become so buddy-buddy Jr and vice versa. I mean I knew they were civil to each other but now they were acting like best friends. The others were welcoming him and all that and I just stayed back still confused, just then Debbie walks up to me and asks,

Debbie: Are you ok you are looking pale, is it because Spike is here?

Debbie was the only one that knew of my thing for Spike. He had visited before but moving back? I don't know how I'm gonna handle this.

ME: "Yeah… I mean I'm fine, I am just really confused, since when does Jr talk and is close to Spike?"

Debbie: "I don't know I mean he was talk about a friend from school that he was excited about coming, someone from the football team. I guess that's who he was talking about but he never mentioned a name. I guess we now know why."

ME: "Hmmm! that's weird I mean he didn't say anything and Patty didn't mention anything either."

As I'm talking to Debbie someone taps my shoulder.

"Hi Becky" he says, I turn around and he has a smile on his face.

"Hi" I reply back. "You remember Debbie my cousin and Jr's Girlfriend right?"

He looks at Debbie and shakes her hand, "Hi, Merry Christmas"

"Hi, Merry Christmas to you too", Debbie answers back.

"SO" I say," what brings you back to Urbania?"

"Well" he says, "Just some dreams I wanna make come true"

What kind of dreams would he need to come true?

"Really that's interesting", I say back.

He smiles making me feel nervous inside that's the thing about him his smiles are so rare that you kinda wish he would smile all the time at you. "Yeah, also my dad wanted to move back to Urbania, he said it's a good place to retire, really peaceful." he says smiling again.

"So where is your ..." i didn't get to finish because just then Patty comes and asks me to help her with something.

"Sorry" I say. "Why don't you hang out with the guys, I mean they seem to like you all of a sudden." Then I turn around leaving him surprised at my comment.

I don't look back when Jr is making conversation with him again.

All this is really weird and i need to know what is going on here.

* * *

SOrry it's a little short! If you like it please review and tell me what you think I will require at least 5 reviews before i decide to continue with the story. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**You Love Who?**

****** Hey everybody this is my first FanFic Ever I was reading this story by a writer here and I kind of got inspired. Thanks EcstasyofShesshomaru you inspired me with your story and hopefully this will inspire you to finish your story that I really liked.**

**They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she really feel for him and what will everyone say about it?**

* * *

_***Special thanks to __Kayomitsu for being my first ever "reviewee", SweetNJuicyX0, CaRiNeSs***_

* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

*** Sorry I have not posted I've been busy with school and work I will try to post in the next two days if I get at least 3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

Everyone is having fun who would have thought that MY DAD and my UNCLE Kevin would be able to throw a successful party it they worked together; I mean those two were inseparable now. Well not all the time dad had to spend time with Patty and and Uncle Kevin had to spend time with Aunt Karen as well as Spending time with Debbie and Priscilla (Cilla) for Short.

There we are dancing the night away Cilla is dancing with me next to Johnny and Tad who I am very happy to see. Jr and Debbie are dancing together and from the corner of my eye I see Spike staring at me while he's a corner next to his dad who is hanging out with most of the adult males who decided not to dance for a while.

I can't help but feel nervous that Spike is looking at me; but I keep dancing none the less then another song comes up it's a song that my dad liked because as he said he could dance this song with me. I know that if I ever get married this would be our father- daughter dance song.

My dad walks up to me and asks…

_Danny: "May I have this dance young lady?"_

I can't help but smile at him and accept taking his hand.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all**_

During this time all my memories of my dad and me come to me and I'm happy about most of them.

When he taught me to walk,

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

When he taught me to speak,

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

Even the time when he tried to explain about my monthly but in the end gave up and called Aunt Karen,

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_

Man that day was embarrassing for the both of us.

Luckily it all turned all well.

But the MOST memorable time when I'm blessed that he is my dad is when without me telling him and even taken but surprise he helped us with the pee wee football team against the cowboys.

As the song finishes I look at his face and he looks proud of me … really proud of me and in my heart I am really proud that he is my dad and that I could be here today and tell him what's in my heart…

_***: "daddy I LOVE YOU! Thank you for everything you have ever done for me! Merry Christmas"_

I don't want to say more because then I will be teary eyed and that isn't good for my rep.

_Danny: "I love you too! And I am very proud of you and happy that you are my daughter. Merry Christmas baby"_

I am so happy just being with my dad that I don't notice the song is fully over and people are dancing around us some are staring among them is guess who…?

SPIKE…

I thank my dad and walk over to Debbie who looks quite worked up I guess she was observing dad and me that she got emotional. So I give her a hug some are surprised because hey… I'm the ICEBOX I don't get emotional. But hey what can me say but…

_***: "its Christmas get over it" _

They smile at me. Some are still surprised but they'll get over it.

_***: "man I'm thirsty are there any drinks around here?"_ I wonder.

_Debbie: "There is some in the kitchen"_

Okay As I walk over and as I'm about to enter the kitchen I feel a hand on my shoulder sopping my journey.

It's nobody else but …

Cliffhanger… or is it?

* * *

***Thanks to all of you who are reading my FanFic I will post as soon as possible and to ensure that I post please review as will then be sure that you guys like it

_Au revoir! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: The Game

**~*** Sorry I have not written anything in a while I have been working but more importantly I have had a terrible case of writers block and I was trying to look for inspiration I will try to put up another chapter before the end of the week .***~**

**You Love Who?**

****** Hey everybody this is my first FanFic Ever I was reading this story by a writer here and I kind of got inspired. Thanks EcstasyofShesshomaru you inspired me with your story and hopefully this will inspire you to finish your story that I really liked.**

**They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she really feel for him and what will everyone say about it?**

_***Special thanks to __Kayomitsu for being my first ever "reviewee", SweetNJuicyX0, CaRiNeSs***_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

*** Sorry I have not posted I've been busy with school and work I will try to post in the next two days if I get at least 3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW

_***: "man I'm thirsty are there any drinks around here?"_ I wonder.

_Debbie: "There is some in the kitchen"_

Okay As I walk over and as I'm about to enter the kitchen I feel a hand on my shoulder sopping my journey.

It's nobody else but …

Cliffhanger… or is it

CHAPTER 5: The GAME

You guessed it; it was indeed Spike Hammersmith.

_Spike: "Hi…"_

_***: "Um… Hi"_

_Spike: "So you thirsty?"_

_***: "Uhh yeah I was on my way to get something to drink actually."_

_Spike: "Mind if I join you?"_

_***: "Not at all" What else can I say to him I don't want to be rude, I think to myself._

So we are walking into the kitchen and I see none other than Jr and Debbie kissing. Gross seeing my stepbrother and my cousin kissing, wait not kissing but in fact making out.

***: "Ahem"

They break apart embarrassed and red cheeks looking down. I can't help but find it amused that they act this way.

Debbie: "Um… hi. What are you guys doing here?"

***: "Oh nothing I mean what else can you do in the kitchen?"

She flushes again and I can't help but laugh it's so funny.

***: "Actually we were looking for something to drink."

Jr: "The drinks are in the fridge"

It so funny to me what he says I start laughing again I guess they don't notice.

Jr: "what is so funny?" he says looking at spike.

Spike: "You guys are standing in front of the fridge" he says giving a small smirk that I so surprised because I have never seen a smirk like that coming from him that is full of humor like that the last time I saw it was at the Cowboys vs. Giants game and it was more like _**I'm laughing at you smirk**_ or a _**take that smirk.**_

They finally moved out of the way and we get our drinks then I hear something that just embarrasses me … my dad wanting to show everyone the game where the cowboys play the Giants. Debbie and look at each other wondering what uncle Kev is going to do we know that he will definitely have something to say about it.

I am surprised that the O'Shea brothers my dad and my uncle Kevin did not argue about the game that I think even Aunt Karen and everyone else that knows them were in awe. Their reason for watching the tape now turned DVD was that they wanted to remember the good days now that everyone was there. But what made more commotion was the bets that were made because of that game; the one that the elderly citizens made when they phoned my dad and Uncle Kevin about Spike. Who could also forget about the bet that Uncle Kevin and dad made at the game putting his car dealer against my dad's gas station. Overall everything was fun and memories.

As I sat down in one of the chairs listening to everyone laugh at the anecdotes and overall funny stories, also watching some old clips of people around the community growing up even luckily pieces of the game, I noticed that spike was sitting next to me that's when I finally noticed him fully and I noticed that he had changed over the time that I had not seen him. He was more rugged looking and tall, very well built which made me nervous to notice, he was also quite attractive not in the bad boy way that he used to have, no he was more mature looking he dressed more like a man in college than a teenager just wanting to play football and working out. That's when I noticed that he was dressed semi casual in black dress pants and red dress shirt something so unSpike like how I remembered he also was sporting a very manly 9 o'clock shadow which made him dangerous looking and a very masculine way like we would just grab you and carry you to the sunset.

Wait a minute newsflash I DON'T LIKE HIM, DO I? I'm so confused. I keep stealing looks at him trying to make him out. Why is he following me around, I mean can't hew hang out with one of the boys, there is always Jr they could talk about football and stuff. I mean I like football to but I'm sure he would more in common with Jr. They could talk about girls.

Just thinking about him thinking about other girls make my stomach have this weird feeling what would make me feel this way. Then he does something that he has never done for me…

He smiled at me. Not like the one where he tackled Jr and then smiled very smugly like saying take that. On the contrary it's a genuine smile like saying hi or we're friends. Which confuses me even more because we are not friends at all? He left we could not be friends he did not grow with us and watch Urbania become more modernized but somehow still feeling like home with the same people knowing everything about you and trying to meddle which was what they still tried to do from time to time when one of the ladies from town would try to set me up with a nephew or a grandson because as they said I was to lonely. What do they know I'm still young it not like I'll remain a spinster. Right?

As the night came to an end I was walking towards the kitchen I was thinking about everything involving Spike and wondering why he all of a sudden was looking at me but not saying anything. Then out of nowhere I crashed into something big and solid. It almost knocked me down; suddenly I was wrapped up in two strong muscular arms that prevented me from falling down. That is when I realized that the one who was holding me in a very protective way and staring down at me with a worried look in his eyes was none other than…

I will continue soon before the end of the week. Please comment and send me ideas so that I could post more soon.

Leave a review. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6: Mistletoe

**~*** Sorry I have not written anything in a while I have been working but more importantly I have had a terrible case of writers block and I was trying to look for inspiration I will try to put up another chapter really soon*** **

**You Love Who?**

****** Hey everybody this is my first FanFic Ever I was reading this story by a writer here and I kind of got inspired. Thanks EcstasyofShesshomaru you inspired me with your story and hopefully this will inspire you to finish your story that I really liked.**

**They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she really feel for him and what will everyone say about it?**

_***Special thanks to __Kayomitsu for being my first ever "reviewee", SweetNJuicyX0, CaRiNeSs***_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

s I will try to post in the next two days if I get at least 3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 6: Mistletoe

I have to admit seeing a new side of Spike is confusing me I was so used to the competitive Spike that this one just surprises me. He's more down to earth, dresses like a normal person would wear not like before always in jerseys and sports stuff. He is making me really nervous though once in a while I have this feeling, this prickling feeling in the back of my neck and when I see who it is it's none other than Spike starring a me with his big brown soulful looking eyes that just make feel all gooey inside and that somehow confuses me more. I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach he make me feel like we are the only two people in the room when he is staring at me and see him there is no one but us too here.

In the living the party is thinning out that there are a few people left so now it's just really close friends talking or getting ready to leave that there is just Debbie Aunt Karen and I picking up whatever we can now so that we have less to do later. Jr is with our friends talking to them about other Guy stuff that I'm frankly not interested in. As I'm going to the kitchen I feel a tap in my shoulder. Turning around I'm almost knocked down by a powerful force, that force being Spike Hammersmith.

Spike: _Sorry did I startle you._

Speaking as he helps me with trash I was taking to the back where the rest of the trash was accumulating

***: _yeah sorry._ Almost getting lost in his eyes

He keeps looking at me like he wants to say something but he still can't come out and say it.

He looks at me weird that I have to ask.

_***: are you Oks_

_Spike: yeah I'm good_. He says

_***: Oh ok_

_Spike: need any help with that_, he asks

_*** Um sure,_ I say

As I lead the way he keeps smiling down at me.

I can't help but blush and hope that I'm not to obvious this is just embarrassing. But I smile back and tell him where to put the trash. As we are going in to the house again he stops me at the door and he seem kind of nervous like he doesn't know how to starts I help along the conversation by asking him

_***: Are you ok I ask?_

_Spike: Yeah, but this is kind of hard to say_, he says

_***: What?_ I ask

_Spike: I was wondering if you were going to watch the game tomorrow _

He's speaking so fast that I cannot understand him and ask

_***: what? I can't understand you_

Spike: _sorry that came out wrong what I meant to say was will you go to the movies with me_

I was so shocked that I just stood there and stared at him. He looked nervous and afraid somehow that I still can't react still trying to read him and trying to figure where that came from that he starts to speak.

Spike: If you don't want to its ok you don't have too.

Just as I was going to say something I hear somebody shout out

_^^^: look who's under the mistletoe_ it was Tad running back inside

I heard that and automatically looking up. We were underneath the mistletoe, right away I was red faced and didn't know what to think. Worse of all what would Spike be thinking right this minute. As I looked at him trying to gauge his reaction to the fact that we were indeed underneath the mistletoe, he was not reacting the way at had imagined he would be. He didn't look disgusted or terrified even upset or angry.

No, what I saw in his eyes were shyness wonder and there I say it anticipation. What surprised me even more was that I could sort of read his reactions. I don't know maybe I'm reading too much into this or maybe I'm being to hopeful and I'm seeing that isn't there or something that I may be feeling myself but will not admit even to myself.

For some reason we start to lean into each other staring into each other's eyes and I can't help but feel excited in a way. I wonder what do his lips taste like, how would they feel on mine. then I don't have to wonder anymore because suddenly his lips are touching mine moving against mine and its like I'm in heaven and I hear the fireworks somewhere.

Seconds or minutes or even hours pass and we start to break apart I feel like shouting and jumping up and down that this is the BEST kiss I've ever had. I mean my first kiss with that cute boy that moved from Kansas because of his father's job does not compare to this kiss it's like I was never kissed anyway because suddenly I'm like a whole new person with new experiences.

As I'm again starring into his eyes I can't tell what he is thinking anymore and my high and excitement of the kiss turns to nerves. What is he feeling?


	7. Chapter 7: Reactions

**~*** I got Inspired and decided to post another chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't posted one in a while thanks for being patient. Thanks for reading. ***~ **

**You Love Who?**

**They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she really feel for him and what will everyone say about it?**

_***Special thanks to __Kayomitsu for being my first ever "reviewee", SweetNJuicyX0, CaRiNeSs***_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

I will try to post in the next two days if I get at least 3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 7: Reactions

_Spike: Wow, did you hear the fireworks?_

Wow? Di he just say wow. Whew I was worried.

_*****: What fireworks**_ I said.

_**Spike: The ones in my head. They were so loud I thought everyone could hear them.**_

I smiled at him. He kept looking at me.

_*****What**__?_ I said

_**Spike: Nothing, take a walk with me please**__._

I didn't know how to think at that moment that I think I just reacted and nodded my head. We walk admiring the lights that decorated the homes of many neighbor Uncle Kevin had. They were beautiful decorations. They reflect how I felt during this time of year. Cheerful and homey. As we neared a bench in the park he stopped and looked at me. Then he said something I would never thing that would come out of Spike's wonderful full sexy lips.

_**Spike: Please go out with me?**_

Suddenly I got chills on my back and he reacted.

Spike Are you cold I'm sorry I forgot we were just taking out the trash. That when I remembered that all I was wearing were Comfortable Black Dressy pants that were line with a thermal layer. And a really warm Blouse the color reflecting the Christmas season colors, Red. I was wearing a Light jacket but it had no match to the cold weather. Suddenly I realized that I was cold. So he did something that again surprised me and took off his own heavy jacket and put it over my shoulders.

_*****: Won't you be cold?**_ I asked.

_**Spike: No**_ he said.

Well he wouldn't be since he was wearing heavier clothes than me. Tan Slacks and snow boots covered his lower half of the body. The other half consisting of a warm red plaid flannel shirt and on top of that he had another jacket and the heavy snow jacket he was wearing that he put on me. His jacket smelled just like him but inhaling his scent made feel butterflies in my stomach I really like how he smelled.

***: Oh, well thank you, I forgot to get my jacket since I was just taking out the trash I didn't think I would need it. Oh that reminds me I need to get back my dad is probably looking for me wondering where I've gone.

As I started to run back home he stopped me once again and looked into my eyes saying.

Spike: You didn't answer my question will you go out with me…. To the movies I mean or anywhere else you would like.

As I thought about it I just answered what I've been wanting to say since he asked that exciting question.

***: Yes, I would love to.

That is when he did the unexpected and hugged me raising me up in the air and laughing. His laugh made me laugh in return and was smiling at him when he finally put me down kissing me on the lips again. It was a small peck but it meant everything to me. He then grabbed my hand and led me back home.

Entering the house my dad walked up to me and said

_Danny: I was looking for you where were you?_

_***: I was out taking a small walk with Spike._

_Danny: Really._

He said whispering in my ear as he hugged me keeping me close to his chest. Making me feel at home and loved.

I hugged him back it had been a while since he hugged me like that. Like if I was the most important thing in his life and he didn't want to see me hurt. We broke apart and he looks into my eyes his own eyes smiling and said,

_Danny: That's nice. But you guys must be cold it's freezing outside_

He led us to the fireplace where people where talking and drink hot chocolate with marshmallows MMM my favorite.

He left us and came back with two mugs of hot chocolate mine with a lot of marshmallows. My dad was the best he knew me so well he knew how I liked my chocolate; hot and full of marshmallows.

_*** Thanks Dad._

Danny: Anytime sweetie.

The rest of the night was passed with everyone talking and laughing enjoying their time together as a family.

Still Spike would throw glances at me and smile at me when I would meet his gaze. Hopefully nobody noticed.

Little did I know that I was sooo wrong.

Thanks for reading I will try to post again soon. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

**~*** I got Inspired and decided to post another chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't posted one in a while thanks for being patient. Thanks for reading. ***~**

**You Love Who?**

**They were really young when he came to Urbania. He was a cowboy she was a Giant. They hated either. Years pass by they are now in High School. What does she really feel for him and what will everyone say about it?**

_***Special thanks to __Kayomitsu for being my first ever "reviewee", SweetNJuicyX0, CaRiNeSs***_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

I will try to post in the next two days if I get at least 3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 8: The Date

_**The rest of the night was passed with everyone talking and laughing enjoying their time together as a family.**_

_**Still Spike would throw glances at me and smile at me when I would meet his gaze. Hopefully nobody noticed.**_

_**Little did I know that I was sooo wrong?**_

I had no Idea what I would wear I didn't feel feminine enough what did I have that was sexy, something that would attract him.

By him I mean Spike that really hot guy had asked ME out. I still can't believe it.

Right now my worries were what to wear. Should I wear red or blue; short or long? Hair down or up? I don't really own many heals it's not much my style, you know me being a sports chicks what can I do.

Many Hours later….. Actually just 45 minutes but it felt like hours I found a red dress that Patty gave me for my birthday. I tried it on; it still fit. This was a wonderful dress something that I would never really have thought of wearing. It was an of the shoulder one side strapped dress in red that came to the lower thigh close to the knee but not quite there. It was perfect now that I think about it show plenty of leg without being sleazy it hugged my body perfectly and made me feel sexy.

This dress would definitely knock him off his socks. This is exactly what I want his reaction to be; speechless and something that will make this date memorable. As I put on my dress I felt the red silk glide down my body, I'm thinking of the shoes Debbie lent that went really well with the dress, I just hope I don't fall with how tall they are 5 inch heels more than I'm used to. Somehow I know I will manage. Debbie also helped me with my hair and makeup. Its times like this that I am thankful that I have a cousin who loves girly stuff.

Now that I'm ready I hear a knock on my door.

***: come in.

Patty: You look beautiful.

***: Thanks. Thank you for the dress and for everything that you've done. (And she's done a lot especially working with my dad with all the shock)

Patty: Your welcome I just came to tell you to have I good time and that I just know you with shock Spike. I don think he would have imagined you to look like this.

***: thanks I just hope he like it

As Patty Debbie and I were talking for about 5 Minutes I finally heard the door bell suddenly I was so excited. And scared. And Nervous. I was feeling so many things that I couldn't even feel my legs anymore and I didn't know how I was going to move to the door especially since I had to walk down the stairs first. Suddenly I heard my dad call my name announcing that Spike was here. Thankfully Debbie and Patty were still here to give me a little push in the right direction. Literally. I guess they saw my facial expressions.

Walking down the stairs I noticed Spike looking at me. Well more like staring in shock.

Spike: You look …

He couldn't even finish, I guess I definitely surprised him.

Thank you I told him as he handed me some beautiful red roses, how did he know my favorite were red roses. I guess somebody has been speaking with Jr.

Spike: should we go now.

***: sure.

He led me out the door to his car. Open my door, then we were on our way. I had no idea where we were going.

Soon we arrived at the restaurant. A really nice looking restaurant that was family owned it was called Donatello's it reminded me of the Ninja turtles.

The maitre'd led us to our table, a secluded area that was romantic looking.

Our orders were taken and Spike and I were doing small talk he asked me some questions, I asked him some questions. We found out we had many things in common other that sports. We had movies in common as well as some music. Over all the date was going wonderfully. As he paid for dinner he held my chair for me and put my jacket over my shoulders, I had never pegged him for a gentleman like this.

We got on his car and drove away from the small restaurant. He told me he had a surprise for me. That was a first; nobody had ever bothered to give me and actual surprise not even my dad, not even for my birthday.

He told me to close my eyes and I did, as he was driving he would tease me about peeking, we laughed and he told me we were almost there. "_Where are we going?_" I asked. "_You'll see_", He said. I was more excited by the minute and anxious. I just couldn't wait for my surprise. "_We're here_." he said. He led me out of the car and led me somewhere for a couple of steps. "_Open your eyes_", he said. When I open I saw the most wonderful view. We were on top of a mountain everything was pretty much dark except for all the lights of the town. The view was breath taking. There were no words to describe what I saw. "_How did you find this place_?" I asked. "_One day I was just driving around and I found this place my accident, do you like it?_" he asked. "I love it", I told him. Na d I meant it. "Thank you", I said after a couple of minutes of starring at the view.

We were so into the view, let me correct that, I was enjoying the view and I didn't notice Spike starring at me until I turned to thank him again. "What?" I said. Nothing you look beautiful" he said.

At that moment I hoped he think notice me blush and I was thankful that it was somewhat dark for him to see because for some reason that did indeed make ME blush; ME, the Icebox. If anybody else saw me they would be making fun of me. But thank fully it was just Spike and I. He kept starring at me, I turned to look at him and I was captivated by his eyes I had never seen them this way, full of emotion like he wanted to say something but could say it. Then something wonderful happen he started to lean into me. Oh did he start to lean towards me, then without me thinking about it I was leaning too, our eyes locked, and then briefly he would look at my lips and look at my eyes again. Finally or lips touched, just touch. His lips then started to move a little bit more his tongue then would skim my lips as if tasting them. He became bold and would touch his tongue to me, finally I opened my mouth, he invaded it tasting me and letting me taste him. He definitely tasted good as we were kissing I felt like if I was floating in the clouds and there were fireworks all around us.

We kiss for what felt like forever. Finally needing air we broke apart, he put his forehead resting on mine and said, "Wow". Wow indeed there is nothing like that kiss. No one had ever kissed me like that, so passionately. We stood there for about an hour just talking and holding hands. Once in a while he would give small kisses. This was the best Date EVER.

**Please Review** this is my longest post so far I got really Inspired and O hope you like. Sorry for not posting sooner, I just wanted it to be perfect. THANX TO ALL Happy Holidays


	9. Chapter 9: He Pops the Question

**~*** I got Inspired and decided to post another chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't posted one in a while thanks for being patient. Thanks for reading. ***~**

**You Love Who?**

_***Special thanks to __all the readers of this fanfic***_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for not updating sooner I had no access to a computer for a while.

Chapter 9: He Pops the Question.

My date with Spike was the best date ever one that I know I would remember for the rest of my life. That kiss we shared was unlike any other, not like I've had many but still, he made me feel things I have never felt. I felt for the first time like a female, a WOMAN. A very sexy woman at that. ;) We sat in the hood of his car and just stared at the sky. I had my head on his shoulder and he would sometimes kiss my forehead or my nose making my nose tickle and would laugh or smile and he would smile with me.

His smile would be something I would remember forever as well because he was not the time to generally smile other people might be afraid but I was in awe. We talked about his football training his previous coaches, were he used to live. He even mentioned that Urbania was the one place where for the first time he felt at home. Joking around with I agreed with him saying, Urbania is the place where I am at home too.

He told me if we should go somewhere else to walk and talk some more because it was getting darker in the mountain. I agreed and he took me to the movies which would be dark but hey he planned the date we saw and action movie that had some violence that would sometimes creep me out so I would at moments hold on to his arm more that I would normally not do with any other guy. We still held hands and he got us popcorn and some drinks.

At one particular moment in the movie he leaned in to me and looked into my eyes and kissed me in the lips. I was a really tender kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. I would never tire if his kisses, they were like magic. I wished these moments would never end but at the same times I wish there were more moments like these that I would cherish and tell my kids and grandkids about.

As I was thinking this, I thought even more and wondered why I would be thinking of kids after all I was still pretty much a kid myself. Maybe it was just the fantasy of it all. Of having someone to tell these experiences to.

Coming out of the theater we walked around town the streets were pretty much deserted of families at this time except for a few other couples that we out on dates or something. We walked and he led me to the park where we sat in the swings.

There he told me that he had something to ask me. He looked plenty nervous which in turn made me nervous because what would have to be nervous about. I listen to what he said and was shocked to silence.

"Becky, Iceboxx I have known you since I was younger and there were many things that I was confused about when I met you. You did some things that I has never witnessed a girl do and that confused me. You played football like the other boys if not better, I take that back you definitely played better than the other boys. But at that time I was into this belief that girls could not do the kinds of things that boys could. But you proved me wrong and the more I got to play with you the more in common I found with you and the more I liked you and about you.

We had some much in common back then. You were so competitive like me but I would learn from that because your came out of fun for the game and about being in a team. From then on I found more things about you that I liked, then as I grew I would simply be fascinated by the girl that was you beautiful, athletic, smart, and above all with a big heart.

Then I moved away and could stop thinking about you, about those things that you might be doing, if you were still the you I remembered. The good thing is that I became friends with Jr and I kept tabs on you without knowing. He would send pictures and some of them had you in it and got actually looked forward to his letters or email to see if he would send more pictures mostly because I hoped you were in them.

Without knowing or realizing I began to grow feeling for you much deeper than that of a friend or a teammate I fell in L: O: V: E with you. And so my question is you, as I look into your beautiful brown eyes is … WOULD YOU BECKY O'SHEA BE MY GIRLFRIEND."

I could not believe everything he said to me it was like a dream; a really wonderful dream. I was in full shock for a few minutes that he started to grow nervous I could tell but couldn't respond. He then did something that shocked me even more. He kissed me with pent up passion and hope that once more I saw stars and fireworks at the same time, if that is even possible. He then told me, "If you don't feel the same I would understand."

At that moment when he said that I finally knew what I had to do. I hugged him and wound my arms around his neck pulling his head towards mine and kissed him how I wanted to kiss him. Our breathes mixed and our kiss was full of so much love that it seemed like minutes until we needed air that we broke apart and finally I said to him the words we both wanted to hear.

"**YES**" I told him and we kissed once more forever remembering this one moment in time.

_**THE END**_

Please review if you want and epilogue and/ or a sequel. I might find inspiration for one. THANKS to ALL of you who read this story and for all the wonderful reviews I got. You know who you are. Let me know what you think and what you would like next


	10. Thank You

Thank you To Everyone for reading my first EVER Fanfic

I want to thank the following for reviewing:

CaRiNeSs

MEmi

Kayomitsu

queenbrooklyn67

yui/alex

MudMaster94

DevonFowler

SweetNJuicyX0

I have decided to make a sequel with more drama than before.

Someone will get slapped so make sure to follow along and review please let me know what you think.


End file.
